


Excited Already?

by Asra_Lover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erections, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Punishment, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Excited Already?

Evan hurried home from work. He was late. He had been caught up by Alana in HR chatting. He had been too awkward to make his exit and ended up being thirty minutes past the time he was meant to be home. 

Connor was going to punish him.

He hopped onto the crowded subway and took his seat, looking at his watch. Late. Connor had told him to strictly be home and in bed naked by five. It was way past five.

Evan fidgeted nervously as he waited for the subway to reach his stop. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t excited for that night. In fact, the entire time he had been talking with Alana his mind had wandered to what Connor was going to do to him...

Now he probably won’t even be allowed to cum. Evan thought bitterly.

But just the thought of being punished turned Evan on anyway, making him semi-hard. He awkwardly covered his lap with his bag, hoping no one would notice.

Luckily, by the time he reached his stop his erection had diminished. He leapt from his seat, sprinting to their apartment building. He could tell Connor was already home as his car was parked out on the street.

Evan boarded the elevator and clicked their floor, number 14. They were fairly high up. Sometimes Connor liked to fuck Evan against the window on the off chance someone might see.

Evan arrived in the apartment, quickly throwing his bag to the floor.

“Con, I’m so sorry-“ Evan panted.

Connor was in the middle of the living room, laying on the couch, still in his work suit. He looked over at Evan, raising an eyebrow, “Con?” He asked.

Evan stuttered, “S-Sorry... sir.”

Connor shook his head and sat up, “You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry I got caught up at work and-“

Connor cut him off with a look, “You know that those that don’t follow my rules get punished.”

Evan licked his lips and nodded, feeling heat go both to his face and his crotch, “Y-yes, I know.” He said.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Connor demanded, lounging back in the chair once again.

Evan removed his shoes first, he had been in such a hurry he forgot to leave them at the door. As he took off his shirt, his nipples instantly went hard. The apartment was so big and spacious that it was nearly impossible to heat in the winter. 

Connor admired the view from the couch, not speaking a word. Evan flung his pants onto the floor and then finally his underwear.

Connor grinned, liking the satisfaction of having Evan completely naked in front of him, “Good, now to your knees.”

Evan obeyed, falling to his knees onto the cold hardwood floor. Shamefully, he felt his erection form again.

“Are you excited already?” Connor asked, tilting his head and giving a small laugh. “I haven’t even touched you yet!” Evan looked down, embarrassed.

Connor stood up, stalking over to Evan. He grabbed the boy’s chin, forcing him to look up, “I think I asked you something.”

“Yes, sir!” Evan yelped in surprise, staring up at Connor with wide eyes.

“That’s more like it.” Connor purred, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. “Alright, now you’re gonna make me feel good, okay?”

Evan nodded, watching as Connor pulled out his large dick. Evan gulped, Connor had been training him on his gag reflexes, but he still often coughed and had to pull back. 

“Open your mouth.”

Evan began to suck off Connor. Connor’s dick reached past the back of this throat. As he back to fuck Evan’s throat, tears welled up in Evan’s eyes, but he didn’t gag this time.

“You’re being such a good boy.” Connor mumbled, pushing in and out of Evan’s throat. Evan moaned around Connor’s cock, delighting in the praise.

It wasn’t long until Connor threw back his head, mumbling, “I’m-I’m-“

Evan knew what that meant and braved himself. Soon the cum came to back the words and Evan swallowed without hesitation, sitting back as Connor caught his breath.

Connor petted Evan’s hair gently, muttering about how good Evan was. Evan nearly melted at the touch. Connor moved and flopped down onto the couch next to them, patting his thigh, meaning for Evan to come over.

Evan plopped himself down on Connor’s leg before grinding down on it. He didn’t want Connor to forget to give him something of his own.

Connor suddenly gave a grin, “You wanna know what, I will let you cum tonight.”

Evan perked up, halting his grinding, “Really?” He asked excitedly.

“Yep.” Connor smirked, nodding. “Only catch is, you gotta get off by grinding on my thigh.”


End file.
